Para Siempre (ADAPTACION)
by aandre94
Summary: Un conductor imprudente y un volantazo la echan a Bella de la carretera y llega al rescate quien menos le ha gustado siempre: Edward Cullen. Para la reina del control absoluto, él representa lo impredecible; a él no lo intimidan ni el apellido de ella ni su inteligencia. Bella acepta ir a cenar con él, aunque sabe que es sólo una apuesta. ¿Podrá haber algo más entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**- Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen -**

* * *

_De niñas lo compartieron todo. Con los años se han convertido en mujeres divertidas, sexis e independientes. Y han montado una empresa donde cada una pone lo mejor de sí para convertir una boda en el día perfecto. El éxito está asegurado si Bella se ocupa de la organización, Rosalie del banquete, Alice de las fotos y Jessica de las flores. Si alguien sabe cómo planear la mejor boda es este cuarteto de amigas. Aunque organizar varios enlaces a la semana no garantiza encontrar el amor, que siempre aparece cuando y donde menos lo esperas… como le acaba de suceder a Isabella Swan. Hasta ahora, la relación más larga y estable de Bella ha sido con su BlackBerry. Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que convirtió a sus amigas en socias y montaron "Votos". Desde entonces todas han encontrado el amor… menos ella. Hasta que una tarde de lluvia su coche se sale de la carretera. Y en este momento tan poco romántico aparece Edward Cullen, quien lejos de ser un príncipe azul es un mecánico que representa lo que Bella más aborrece: lo impredecible. ¿O no es así? A veces el destino es muy sabio… ¿Por qué no anteponer el corazón al cerebro por una vez en la vida cuando lo que está en juego es la propia felicidad?_

* * *

Díganme si les atrae la idea. Es otra adaptación, esta vez del libro "Para Siempre" de Nora Roberts!

Si es que les gusta, a medida que vaya teniendo tiempo iré subiendo capítulos; pero por favor déjenme reviews :)

Saludos! Andre


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen-**_

* * *

El dolor llegaba en oleadas, fuertes y violentas; olas que se estrellaban y partían al corazón. Otras veces eran lentas y cubrían por completo, amenazando con ahogar el alma.

La gente, la gente buena y considerada, aseguraba que el tiempo lo cura todo. Bella esperaba que tuvieran razón, aunque de pie en la terraza de su dormitorio, bajo un sol de finales de verano y pasados varios meses desde la repentina y espantosa muerte de sus padres, sentía que esas caprichosas olas seguían rompiendo sobre ella.

_Tenía tanto…,_ se recordó a si misma. Su hermano (y no sabía si habría sobrevivido al período de duelo sin Emmett) había sido una roca a la que aferrarse en ese ancho y vasto mar de horror y pena. Sus amigas Alice, Jessica y Rosalie, una parte de su vida, una parte de ella misma desde la infancia, habían sido la sustancia aglutinante que había reunido u cohesionado los fragmentos de su mundo hecho añicos. Contaba con el apoyo constante y firme del ama de llaves, la señora Sue, su isla de consuelo.

Tenía su casa. De algún modo la belleza y la elegancia de la finca de los Swan le parecían más intensas, más acusadas, ante la certeza de que no volvería a ver a sus padres pasear por sus jardines. Jamás volvería a bajar corriendo la escalera para encontrar a su madre riéndose en la cocina con la señora Sue, ni escucharía a su padre negociando un contrato en el despacho.

En lugar de aprender a surcar las olas, Bella se había sentido arrastrada más y más al oscuro fondo.

El tiempo, decidió, que había que aprovecharlo, forzarlo, moverlo.

Pensaba, y esperaba también, que encontraría la manera no sólo de aprovechar ese tiempo, sino de celebrar lo que sus padres le habían dado, de compartir esos dones con la familia y los amigos.

Para ser productiva, pensó, mientras las primeras fragancias especiadas del incipiente otoño impregnaban el aire. Los Swan eran de los que trabajaban. Construían y producían, y nunca, jamás, se habían dormido en los laureles.

Sus padres no habrían esperado menos de ella que de sus predecesores.

Sus amigas quizá pensarían que había perdido la cabeza, pero había ideado, calculado y perfilado un sólido plan de empresa, un proyecto de negocio impecable. Y con la ayuda de Emmett, un contrato legal, justo y razonable.

_Hora de nadar_, se dijo.

No se hundiría, así de simple.

Regresó al dormitorio y tomó los cuatro paquetes pesados que había dejado encima del tocador. Uno para cada una de ellas, material para la reunión, aunque no había comentado a sus amigas que a eso era a lo que iban.

Se detuvo, se concedió unos instantes para recogerse el brillante pelo castaño en una coleta y se miró, permitiendo que un destello iluminara sus ojos café intenso.

Podía lograr que funcionara. No, no, ellas podían conseguir que funcionara.

Sólo debía convencerlas.

En la planta baja entró la señora Sue, dando los últimos toques a la comida.

La recia mujer volvió a los fogones y le guiñó un ojo.

─ ¿Lista?

─ Preparada al menos. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Es una tontería estar nerviosa? Son las mejores amigas del mundo.

─ Es un gran paso el que quieres dar, y un gran paso el que les vas a pedir que den. Estarías loca si no te sintieras un poco nerviosa. ─ Sue se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. ─ Confío en ti. Ve afuera. Me he permitido la libertad de prepararles un aperitivo y un poco de vino en la terraza. Mis chicas ya se han hecho mayores.

Bella quería ser mayor, pero, ay, en su interior había una niña que reclamaba a su mamá y a su papá, buscando consuelo, amor, seguridad.

Salió a la terraza y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa; fue hacia la cubitera, cogió la botella de vino y se sirvió una copa.

Se quedó de pie, con la copa en la mano, contemplando bajo la suave luz que caía sobre los jardines el precioso estanque y la imagen de los sauces reflejada en su superficie.

─ ¡Caray, yo también quiero un poco de esto!

Rosalie apareció de repente, con su dorado cabello rubio muy corto, un nuevo look del que su amiga ya se arrepentía. No se había cambiado y vestía el uniforme de chef repostera de un restaurante destacado de la zona.

Puso los ojos en blanco, vivos y azules, mientras se servía un poco de vino.

─ ¿Quién me iba a decir, cuando anoté en mi agenda nuestra noche de chicas, que en el último minuto alguien haría una reserva para veinte? La cocina ha sido un manicomio toda la tarde. En cambio la cocina de la señora Sue… ─ soltó un quejido al derrumbarse en su asiento tras las muchas horas que había estado de pie ─ es un oasis de paz que huele de maravilla. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

─ No se lo he preguntado.

─ Da igual. ─ Rosalie apartó la idea de su mente con un aspaviento ─. Pero si Jessica y Alice llegan tarde, empiezo sin ellas. ─ Se fijó en el montón de papeles ─ ¿Qué es todo esto?

─ Algo que no puede empezar sin ellas. Rose, ¿te gustaría volver a Nueva York?

Rosalie la miró por encima del borde de su copa.

─ ¿Me estás echando?

─ Me gustaría saber lo que quieres. Si estás satisfecha de cómo andan las cosas. Regresaste aquí por mí, después del accidente, y…

─ Me lo tomo con calma, supongo que ya lo descubriré. Ahora mismo, no tener planes me va bien, ¿vale?

─ Ya…

Bella se interrumpió cuando Jessica y Alice aparecieron juntas riendo.

Jessica, pensó, tan hermosa con su melena de rizos salvajes, sus ojos oscuros y exóticos brillantes de alegría. Alice, con su vistoso cabello castaño de mechones cortos, sus pícaros ojos verdes también alegres, bajita pero en forma, con sus tejanos y una camiseta negra.

─ ¿De qué va el chiste? ─ preguntó Rose.

─ De hombres. ─ Alice dejó las bandejas de comida que la señora Sue les había engrosado al pasar por la cocina ─. De los dos que pensaron que podían echar un pulso por Jessica.

─ Fue muy bonito ─ repuso Jessica ─. Eran dos hermanos que entraron en la floristería para hacer un regalo a su madre por su cumpleaños. Una cosa llevó a la otra.

─ A mi estudio no paran de venir hombres. ─ Alice se metió en la boca una uva negra y dulce del frutero que descansaba en la mesa ─. Y jamás ninguno ha echado un pulso para salir conmigo.

─ Hay cosas que nunca cambian ─ dijo Rose alzando la copa para brindar por Jessica.

─ Hay cosas que sí ─ terció Bella. Tenía que empezar, tenía que mover ficha ─. Por eso les he pedido a todas que vinieran esta noche.

Jessica iba a coger un poco de brie, pero se quedó inmóvil a medio camino.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

─ No, pero quería hablar con todas ustedes. ─ Decidida, Bella sirvió vino a Jessica y Alice ─. Sentémonos.

─ Huy, huy, huy… ─ advirtió Alice.

─ Nada de huy, huy, huy ─ insistió Bella ─. Primero tengo que decir que las quiero mucho a todas y que siempre las he querido y que siempre las querré. Hemos compartido muchas cosas buenas y otras malas… y cuando las cosas se han puesto feas, siempre supe que estarían conmigo.

─ Todas estamos aquí por todas. ─ Jessica se inclinó y puso su mano sobre la de Bella ─. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

─Sí, eso es. Quiero que sepan lo mucho que significan para mí, y quiero que sepan también que si alguna de ustedes no está de acuerdo con lo que les voy a proponer, por la razón que sea, nada cambiará entre nosotras. ─ Levantó la mano para impedir que le quitaran la palabra ─. Dejen que concrete. Jessica, tú querrías tener un día tu propio negocio de floristería, ¿verdad?

─ Siempre ha sido mi sueño. Bueno, me gusta trabajar en la tienda, y el jefe me da mucha libertad, aunque espero, con el tiempo, tener la mía propia. Pero eso…

─ Los peros, luego. Alice, tú tienes demasiado talento, eres demasiado creativa para pasarte el día haciendo fotos de pasaporte y sesiones de fotografía infantiles.

─ Mi talento no conoce fronteras ─ dijo Alice alegremente─, pero una tiene que comer todos los días.

─ Y te gustaría tener tu propio estudio de fotografía.

─ También me gustaría que Justin Timberlake y Ashton Kutcher echaran un polvo por mí… y eso es igual de improbable.

─ Rosalie, tú estudiaste en Nueva York y en París con la intención de convertirte en una chef repostera.

─ En una chef repostera con prestigio internacional.

─ Y te has conformado con trabajar en Los Sauces.

Rose tragó un bocado de su tarteleta de espinacas.

─ Bueno, oye…

─ En parte te conformaste por estar a mi lado después de que perdiera a mamá y a papá ─ prosiguió Bella ─. Yo estudié con el objetivo de montar mi propio negocio. Siempre tuve una idea de lo que quería, pero me parecía un sueño inalcanzable. Un sueño que nunca compartí con ninguna de ustedes. Sin embargo, durante estos últimos meses he empezado a verlo con más claridad, y es posible.

─ Por lo que más quieras, Bella, ¿de qué se trata? ─ preguntó Rose.

─ Quiero que montemos un negocio juntas. Las cuatro, y que cada una se ocupe de una parte de la empresa… según su campo de intereses y de especialización, pero fusionándolo entre todas bajo un mismo paraguas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

─ ¿Montar un negocio? ─ repitió Jessica.

─ ¿Recuerdan cuando jugábamos al "día de la boda"? Nos turnábamos los papeles, llevábamos disfraces y planificábamos los temas.

─ Con quien más me gustó casarme fue con Harold. ─ Alice sonrió ante ese recuerdo del perro de los Swan, fallecido hacía mucho tiempo─. Era tan guapo y leal…

─ Podría hacerse realidad, podríamos convertir el "día de la boda" en un negocio propio.

─ ¿Ofreciendo a las niñas disfraces, bizcochos y perros con mucha paciencia? ─ aventuró Rosalie.

─ No, ofreciendo un escenario único y asombroso: esta casa, con estos jardines; pasteles y tartas espectaculares; ramos y centros de infarto; fotografías hermosas y creativas. Y por mi parte… alguien que cuidará de cada detalle para que una boda, o cualquier otra celebración importante, sea un día perfecto en la vida del cliente.

Bella apenas tomó aliento y prosiguió:

─ Tengo muchísimos contactos a través de mis padres. Empresas de catering, proveedores de vino, servicios de limusinas, centros de estética… de todo. Y lo que no tenga, lo conseguiré. Un negocio de bodas y celebraciones que ofrezca todos los servicios, y las cuatro como socias paritarias.

─ Una empresa para organizar bodas. ─ Jessica las miró ilusionada ─. Suena maravilloso, pero ¿cómo vamos a…?

─ Tengo un proyecto de negocio. He hecho números y cálculos y tengo respuestas para las dudas legales si es que las tienen. Emmett me ha ayudado.

─ ¿Qué opina Emmett? ─ preguntó Rosalie ─. ¿Le parece bien que conviertas la finca, su casa, en una empresa?

─ Me apoya absolutamente. Y su amigo Mike está dispuesto a ayudarnos a reformar la casita de la piscina para convertirla en un estudio de fotografía, con una vivienda arriba, y la casa de invitados en una floristería con un apartamento. Podemos transformar la cocina auxiliar de aquí en tu espacio de trabajo, Rose.

─¿Viviríamos aquí, en la finca?

─Tendrán esa opción ─ dijo Bella a Alice ─. Habrá mucho trabajo, y sería más práctico para todas nosotras estar en el mismo lugar. Les mostraré los números, el proyecto, los gráficos, las obras. Pero todo esto será inútil en el caso de que alguna de ustedes no le guste la idea. Y si eso sucede, intentaré convencerlas con palabras ─ añadió Bella con una carcajada ─. Y si aun así sigue en sus trece, abandonaré.

─ Y una mierda. ─ Rosalie se pasó la mano por su corto tupé─. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esto?

─ ¿En serio? ¿De una manera activa? Unos tres meses. Tuve que hablar con Emmett y la señora Sue, porque sin su apoyo nunca habría arrancado. Pero antes quería reunir todos los datos para la presentación. Esto es un negocio ─ dijo Bella ─. Nuestro negocio, y tenemos que entenderlo así desde un principio.

─ Nuestro negocio ─ repitió Jessica─. Bodas. ¿Qué hay más lindo que una boda?

─ ¿O más loco? ─ terció Rose.

─ Las cuatro sabemos manejarnos con las locuras. ¿Bells? ─ Unos hoyuelos se dibujaron en el rostro de Alice cuando ésta le tendió la mano ─. Cuenta conmigo.

─ No puedes comprometerte hasta que no hayas visto el proyecto y los números.

─ Si puedo ─ corrigió Alice ─. Quiero hacerlo.

─ Yo también ─. Jessica puso su mano por encima de la de sus amigas.

Rose tomó aliento, aguantó la respiración y soltó el aire.

─ Supongo que esto se llama unanimidad. ─Y puso la mano encima─. Vamos a machacar el mundo de las bodas.

* * *

Bueno, acá tienen una pequeña introducción del negocio al que se dedican a lo largo de la historia nuestras niñas.

Espero que les guste, déjenme rw para saberlo :)

Próximamente ya subiré el primer capítulo de la historia. Lo siento por demorar tanto, no me daban los tiempos con la uni.

Besitos! Andre :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**- Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen-**_

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

La novia loca llamó a las cinco y veintiocho de la mañana.

─ He tenido un sueño─ anunció mientras Bella permanecía echada a oscuras con su BlackBerry.

─ ¿Un sueño?

─ Un sueño increíble. ¡Tan real, tan apremiante, tan lleno de color y vida! Estoy segura de que significa algo. Llamaré a mi vidente, pero antes quería hablar contigo.

─ Muy bien. ─Con la elegancia que le da la experiencia, Bella alargó la mano y bajó la intensidad de la luz de la lamparita─. ¿De qué iba el sueño, Carmen? ─preguntó tomando la libreta y el bolígrafo que había junto a la lamparita.

─ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

─ ¿Has soñado con Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

─ En concreto con la merienda del Sombrerero Loco.

─ ¿Disney o Tim Burton?

─ ¿Qué?

─ Nada. ─Bella se alisó el pelo y anotó unas palabras─. Sigue.

─ Bueno, había música y un banquete. Yo era Alicia, pero llevaba mi vestido de novia, y Eleazar estaba increíble con un chaqué. Las flores, oh, espectaculares. Y todos cantaban y bailaban. Estaban contentos, brindando por nosotros, aplaudiendo. Kate iba vestida como la Reina Roja y tocaba una flauta.

Bella anotó DDH, Dama De Honor, junto a "Kate" y siguió anotando los nombres del cortejo nupcial. El padrino era el Conejo Blanco, la madre del novio el Gato, el padre de la novia, la Liebre.

Se preguntó qué habría comido, bebido o fumado Carmen antes de acostarse.

─ ¿No es fascinante, Bella?

─ Absolutamente. ─ Igual que el poso de las hojas de té que había determinado los colores nupciales de Carmen, la lectura del tarot que había vaticinado el destino de su luna de miel y la numerología que había señalado la única fecha posible para su boda.

─ Creo que quizá mi subconsciente y los hados me están diciendo que necesito centrarme en el tema de Alicia para la boda. Con disfraces.

Bella cerró los ojos. A pesar de que habría afirmado (y afirmaría ahora) que la merienda del Sombrerero Loco iba de perlas a Carmen, faltaban menos de dos semanas para el acto. La decoración, las flores, el pastel y los postres, el menú (toda la historia) ya estaban elegidos.

─ Mmm─musitó Bella ganando tiempo para reflexionar─. Es una idea interesante.

─ El sueño…

─ Me sugiere ─la interrumpió Bella─ la atmósfera festiva, mágica, de cuento de hadas que ya habías elegido. Eso me dice que tenías toda la razón.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Totalmente. Me dice que estás nerviosa, feliz e impaciente por que llegue tu día. Recuerda, el Sombrero Loco organizaba una merienda cada día. Eso te está diciendo que tu vida con Eleazar será una fiesta diaria.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Claro!

─ Y, Carmen, cuando el día de tu boda estés en la suite de la novia, delante del espejo, te estarás viendo a ti misma con el corazón joven, aventurero y feliz de Alicia.

_¡Qué buena soy!_, pensó Bella mientras la Novia Loca suspiraba.

─ Tienes razón, tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Estoy muy contenta de haberte llamado. Sabía que tú lo entenderías.

─ Para eso estamos aquí. Será una boda preciosa, Carmen. Tu día perfecto.

Tras colgar, Bella siguió acostada un rato, pero cuando cerró los ojos, la merienda del Sombrerero Loco (en versión Disney) se proyectó en su mente de manera obsesiva.

Resignada, se levantó y se dirigió a las cristaleras que daban a la terraza del dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus padres. Las abrió para que entrara el aire de la mañana y aspiró profundamente el alba mientras el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte.

Las últimas estrellas parpadeaban en un mundo de una quietud perfecta, maravillosa… como una exhalación contenida.

Para Bella, la parte positiva de tratar con novias locas y personajes de ese tipo era poder despertarse justo antes del alba, cuando parecía que nada ni nadie salvo ella se movía, cuando nada ni nadie excepto ella era dueño del momento en que la noche pasaba el testigo al día y la luz plata refulgía perlada y, al soltar esa exhalación, centelleaba con un dorado pálido, reluciente.

Dejó las cristaleras abiertas y regresó al dormitorio. Cogió una goma de la caja de plata repujada que había en su tocador y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Cambió el camisón por unos pantalones pirata para hacer yoga y una camiseta de tirantes a juego, y eligió un par de zapatillas deportivas de la sección de ropa informal de su armario, organizado con absoluta eficiencia.

Se colgó la BlackBerry en la cinturilla, buscó las noticias en la pantalla plana y se dispuso a escucharlas a medias mientras dedicaba un rayo a hacer estiramientos.

Programó la bicicleta elíptica para hacer sus cinco kilómetros acostumbrados.

Y cuando ya llevaba uno, sonrió.

Le encantaba su trabajo. Le encantaban las novias locas, las novias sentimentales, las novias puntillosas, incluso las novias monstruosas.

Le encantaban los detalles y las exigencias, las esperanzas y los sueños, la manifestación constante de amor y compromiso que ella ayudaba a personalizar para cada pareja.

Nadie, decidió, lo hacía mejor que Votos.

Lo que Alice, Jessica, Rosalie y ella se habían propuesto una tarde de finales de verano ahora era todo lo que habían imaginado y más.

Y ahora, pensó con una sonrisa franca, estaban planificando la bosa de Alice en diciembre, Jessica en abril y Rosalie en junio.

Sus amigas eran ahora las novias, y ella se moría de ganas de entrar en pormenores.

Alice y Jasper, algo tradicional con unos toques artísticos. Jessica y Mike, amor, amor, amor. Rosalie y Emmett (¡vaya, su hermano se casaba con su mejor amiga!), un estilo elegante pero funcional.

Uy, tenía muchas ideas.

Había alcanzado los tres kilómetros cuando apareció Rose.

─ Lucecitas de colores. Kilómetros y kilómetros de pequeñas lucecitas blancas como un río, por todo el jardín, en los sauces, en las arcadas, en la pérgola.

Rose parpadeó mientras bostezaba.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Tu boda. Romántica, elegante, abundancia sin pretensiones.

─ Ah. ─ Rosalie, con su mata de pelo rubio recogida con un pasador, subió a la máquina que había junto a la de Bella─. Todavía estoy acostumbrándome a estar prometida.

─ Conozco tus gustos. He pensado en unos planteamientos generales.

─ Cómo no… ─dijo Rosalie, aunque sonrió─. ¿Por dónde vas? ─ Estiró el cuello para ver qué marcaba la máquina de Bella─. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién y cuándo ha llamado?

─ La Novia Loca. Un poco avergonzada porque eran las cinco y media. Ha tenido un sueño.

─ Si me dices que ha soñado con un nuevo diseño para el pastel, voy a…

─ No te preocupes. Lo he arreglado.

─ ¿Cómo iba a dudar de ti? ─ Rose se tomó con calma el calentamiento y después aceleró─. Emmett va a poner la casa en venta.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

─ Bueno, después de que hable contigo del tema, pero como estoy aquí y tú también estás aquí, soy yo la primera en decírtelo. Anoche lo hablamos. Regresará de Chicago esta noche, por cierto. Así que… se mudará aquí, si a ti te parece bien.

─ En primer lugar, es su casa tanto como la mía. En segundo lugar, te quedas. ─Bella tenía los ojos como ascuas, resplandecientes─. Te quedas ─repitió Bella─. No quería presionarlos, y sé que Emmett tiene una casa sensacional, pero… Ay, Rose, yo no quería que te marcharas. Y ahora no te marcharás.

─ Lo quiero tanto que podría convertirme en la próxima Novia Loca, pero yo tampoco quería marcharme. Mis habitaciones nos bastan y nos sobran, porque prácticamente son como una casa. Y él ama este lugar tanto como tú, tanto como todas nosotras.

─ Emmett vuelve a casa ─murmuró Bella.

Su familia, pensó, todos aquellos a los que quería y amaba, pronto estarían juntos. Y eso, sin lugar a dudas, era lo que constituía un hogar.

A las ocho cincuenta y nueve Bella ya iba vestida con un traje chaqueta entallado del color de las berenjenas maduras y una camisa blanca y almidonada con unos discretos volantes. Pasó exactamente cincuenta y cinco minutos contestando correos electrónicos y llamadas de teléfono, actualizando los archivos de sus clientes, revisando y confirmando las entregas de las empresas subcontratadas para los próximos actos.

Cuando dieron las diez bajó del despacho que tenía en el tercer piso y fue a recibir a la primera visita del día.

Ya se había documentado sobre el cliente potencial. La novia, Ángela Webber, era una artista local cuya obra de corte fantástico se editaba en carteles y postales. El novio, Ben Chenney, era paisajista. Ambos de rancio abolengo (familias vinculadas con la banca y los negocios inmobiliarios, respectivamente), y ambos también hijos menores de padres divorciados por segunda vez.

Fue pasando revista con rapidez a las distintas zonas de la planta baja y quedó satisfecha con los románticos centros florales de Jessica.

Se asomó a la cocina y, como esperaba, vio a la señora Sue dando los últimos toques a una bandeja con el café y el té helado que Bella había pedido y a otra de fruta, presentada con galletas de mantequilla de Rose, finas como el papel.

─ Está perfecto, señora Sue.

─ Todo listo para cuando ustedes lo estén.

─ Adelante pues, y sirvámoslo en el salón principal. Si quieren empezar por la visita guiada, podríamos trasladarlo afuera. Se está muy bien al aire libre.

Bella entró con la intención de ayudar, pero la señora Sue la despachó con un gesto.

─ Ahora caigo. Acabo de darme cuenta de que conozco a la primera madrastra de la novia.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ No duró mucho, ¿eh? ─ Con una gran rapidez de movimientos, la señora Sue puso las bandejas en el carrito del té─. No llegó a celebrar su segundo aniversario de boda, si no recuerdo mal. Una mujer guapa, y muy dulce. Con menos luces que una bombilla de veinte vatios, pero de buen corazón. ─ La señora Sue se limpió los dedos con la falda del delantal─. Volvió a casarse, con un español, y se mudó a Barcelona.

─ No sé por qué pasó el rato conectada a internet cuando podría conectarme a usted.

─ Si no lo hubieras hecho, te había dicho que la madre de Alice tuvo una aventura con el padre de la novia, entre su segunda y tercera esposa.

─ ¿Linda? No me sorprende.

─ Bueno, demos gracias que la cosa no fuera a más. Me gustan las fotos de la chica ─añadió mientras llevaban el carrito al salón.

─ ¿Las has visto?

La señora Sue le guiñó el ojo.

─ No eres la única que sabe usar internet. Ha sonado el timbre. Vamos. Pesca a otro cliente más para nosotras.

─ Ese es el plan.

El primer pensamiento de Bella fue que la novia parecía la versión hollywoodense de una pintora especializada en el género fantástico. El segundo fue que Ángela sería una novia preciosa y, como colofón, que tenía unas ganas inmensas de involucrarse en todo aquello.

─ Buenos días, bienvenidos a Votos. Me llamo Isabella, pero pueden decirme Bella.

─ Swan, ¿verdad? ─Ben le tendió la mano─. Déjame que te diga que no sé quienes diseñaron su jardín, pero te aseguro que son unos genios. Ojalá hubiera sido yo.

─Muchas gracias. Por favor, entren.

A las cuatro y media Bella volvía a estar en su despacho retocando hojas de cálculo, gráficos y horarios. Como una concesión porque había terminado las citas de la jornada, la chaqueta del traje colgaba del respaldo de su butaca y los zapatos estaban debajo de la mesa.

Calculó que le quedaba una hora más de papeleo y pensó que el día había sido afortunadamente leve. El resto de la semana prometía ser un no parar, una locura, pero con un poco de suerte antes de las seis ya podría vestirse con ropa cómoda, servirse una copa de vino y sentarse a cenar como era debido.

Se le escapó un _¿Mmm?_ Cuando oyó que alguien llamaba con los nudillos a su puerta.

─ ¿Tienes un minuto? ─ preguntó Alice.

─ Pues sí, tengo unos cuantos. Te concedo uno. ─ Bella giró su butaca mientras Alice entraba cargada con dos bolsas─. Este mañana te he echado de menos en el gimnasio, pero veo que sigues levantando pesas.

Sonriendo, Alice flexionó los músculos.

─ Bonitos, ¿eh?

─ Buenas musculación. El día de tu boda tendrás unos brazos espectaculares.

Alice se dejó caer en una butaca.

─ Tengo que estar a la altura del vestido que me encontraste. Oye, he jurado no convertirme en la Novia Loca, la Novia Llorona o cualquiera de las distintas versiones de la Novia Molesta, pero la fecha se acerca y necesito el apoyo de la diosa de todas las consultoras de bodas.

─ Irá perfectamente, y saldrá muy bien.

─ He vuelto a cambiar de idea respecto al primer baile.

─ No importa, puedes cambiarlo hasta que empiece la cuenta atrás.

─ Pero es sintomático, Bells. Es como si no pudiera mantenerme firme en algo tan básico como una maldita canción.

─ Es una canción importante.

─ ¿Jasper está yendo a clases de baile?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

─ ¡Lo sabía! Ay, qué dulce… Hasta enviado a Jasper que tome unas clases para que no me pise durante el primer baile.

─ Jasper me pidió que lo arreglara… para darte una sorpresa. O sea que no lo estropees.

─ Me estoy poniendo sensiblera. ─ Alice alzó los hombros y los soltó con un suspiro de felicidad─. A lo mejor no puedo mantenerme firme porque estoy muy sensiblera. En fin, esta tarde he hecho aquella sesión de fotos de compromiso fuera de la finca.

─¿Cómo ha ido?

─ Genial. Son tan monos que me han entrado ganas de casarme con los dos. Y entonces, al volver a casa he hecho una estupidez. He ido a la sección de zapatería de Nordstrom.

─ Cosa que ya había deducido yo astutamente al ver las bolsas.

─ He comprado diez pares de zapatos. Voy a devolverlos casi todos, pero…

─ ¿Por qué?

Alice entornó sus ojos.

─ A los chalados no hay que darles cuerda. No he podido mantenerme firme, una vez más. Yo ya había comprado mis zapatos de boda, ¿no? ¿Verdad que estábamos todas de acuerdo en que eran perfectos?

─ Impresionantes y perfectos.

─ Exactamente. Entonces, ¿por qué he comprado cuatro pares más?

─ Me ha parecido oír que habías dicho diez.

─ Los otros seis son para la luna de miel… bueno, cuatro; luego necesitaba un par de zapatos nuevos para trabajar, y eran tan monos que me he comprado un par en cobre y otro en este verde intenso. Pero eso no es lo importante.

─ Déjame verlos.

─ Primero los zapatos de boda, y no digas nada hasta que los haya puesto a todos en fila. ─ Alice alzó las manos─. Cara de póquer total. Inexpresiva, muda.

─ Me daré la vuelta y me pondré a trabajaren esta hoja de cálculo.

─ Me alegro de que los cálculos no me toquen a mí. ─ musitó Alice, y se puso manos a la obra.

Bella ignoró los roces y los suspiros hasta que Alice le dio luz verde.

Se volvió y observó los zapatos puestos en fila sobre un mueble de la oficina. Se levantó, se acercó y los observó de nuevo. Mantuvo una expresión neutra, eligió un zapato sin decir nada, lo examinó, lo dejó en su sitio y pasó al siguiente.

─ Me estás matando ─le dijo Alice.

─ Silencio. ─ Bella fue a buscar una carpeta y sacó de ella la foto de Alice con su vestido de boda. La acercó a los zapatos expuestos y asintió.

─ Sí. Definitivamente ─ comentó eligiendo un par─. Estarías loca si no llevaras estos.

─ ¡De verdad! ─ Alice dio una palmada─. ¿De verdad? Porque estos eran un diez. ¡Un diez! Y yo venga a darle vueltas, del derecho y del revés, de un lado y del otro. Ooooh, míralos. Los tacones tienen brillantitos, y la pulsera que va al tobillo… tan sexy… aunque no demasiado, ¿verdad?

─ La combinación es perfecta: brillantes, sexis y sofisticados. Devolveré los otros.

─Pero…

─ Los devolveré yo porque hasta encontrado el zapato de boda definitivo y tienes que mantenerte firme. Tienes que apartar los otros de tu vista y alejarte de la sección de zapatería hasta después de la boda.

─ Qué sabia eres…

Bella inclinó la cabeza.

─ Es cierto que soy sabia. Y como tal, creo firmemente que estos podrían convertirse en los zapatos de boda de Jessica. Los cambiaré por otros que sean su número y ya veremos.

─ Oh, oh, otra vez sabios consejos. ─ Alice tomó el par que Bella le había señalado─. Más románticos, más de princesa. Esto es fenomenal. Estoy agotada.

─ Déjame a mí los zapatos de boda, todos. Llévate los otros. Ah, y revisa tu agenda cuando llegues a casa. He añadido varias reuniones.

─ ¿Cuántas?

─ De las cinco visitas que he hecho hoy, te confirmo tres reuniones generales, porque una necesita hablarlo con papá (que es quien firma el cheque) y la otra todavía anda buscando en el mercado.

─ ¿Tres de cinco? ─ Alice dio un puñetazo al aire─. ¡Bien!

─ Apuesto a que nos confirmarán cuatro de las cinco, porque la niña de papá nos quiere a nosotras, y no veas cómo nos quiere… En cuanto a la quinta, la novia todavía está indecisa. Su madre nos quiere a nosotras, pero mi instinto me dice que en este caso eso juega en nuestra contra. Ya veremos.

─ Bueno, estoy mentalizada. Tres reuniones generales y me he agenciado los zaparos de boda perfectos. Iré a casa a dar un beso largo y húmedo a mi chico y no sabrá que se lo doy porque va a clases de baile. Gracias, Bells. Hasta luego.

Bella se sentó y contempló los zapatos que estaban sobre la mesa. Pensó en Alice corriendo a casa para encontrarse con Jasper. Pensó en Rosalie recibiendo a Emmett cuando este llegara a casa después de haber pasado un par de días en Chicago asistiendo a un congreso. Y en Jessica, sentada quizá en su pequeño patio, tomando una copa de vino con Mike y soñando con las flores de su boda.

Giró en su butaca y se quedó mirando la hoja de cálculo que ocupaba la pantalla. Tenía su trabajo, se recordó a sí misma. Un trabajo que amaba. Y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Su BlackBerry emitió una señal, y un vistazo al texto le anunció que otra novia necesitaba hablar.

─ Siempre las tendré a ustedes─ murmuró antes de responder─. Hola Bree. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

* * *

Bueno! Al fin les puedo subir el primer cap! espero que les guste :)

Ya en el proximo aparece nuestro querido Eddie ;)

slaudos! dejen reviews!


End file.
